Island of Lost Dreams
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: a crossover of Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho. They came from separte worlds but somehow love was about to over come the differences and hate. Love brought htem together but will society tear them apart and what's going to happen when they got themselves stuck in an island they never heard of and what's this? It's not even on the map? R/R


**Summary: a crossover of Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho. They came from separte worlds but somehow love was about to over come the differences and hate. Love brought htem together but will society tear them apart and what's going to happen when they got themselves stuck in an island they never heard of and what's this? It's not even on the map? What are they to do; which is one of the reasons why they were stuck in an island called "Island of Lost Dreams" where they find themselves with secrets, trust, and most of all their hearts?**

**Disclimaer: I am by NO means making a profilt of this story or do I own any of the characters [only the ones that I created] this is entirely for fun and for the enjoyment for the readers hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Btw … I made some of the characters last name although you guys might reconized it from some of the fanfiction out there… so please lay off the rude comments saying I stole them. Hell it's very common for authors to come up with the last names you know…**

**Characters Inuyasha & Yu Yu Hakusho**

_Yusuke Urameshi: (Yu Yu Hakusho) half demon/half human, spirit detective for the spirit realm; (ex boyfriend to Kieko) at first he was heartbroken and didn't think he'll find another to love until a certain cousin of Kurama's slowly captured his heart until there's more to her than people seem to think. He finds himself protective towards her with her little brother and can very stubborn on how he really feels about her but, eventually they slowly became to trust each other when they are both stuck in an island with their friends [[in my story he's 17 turning 18 in 3 ½ months]]_

_Kagome Higurishi: (Inuyasha) Miko who travels back in time 500 years to the feudal era; older sister to Souta, lost both her mom and grandfather from the clutches of Naraku, became an adopted sister to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's family along with Souta who's her family left until they were both sent to live with their grandmother Genkai form their dad's side of the family, she and Yusuke didn't get along at first until he slowly captured her heart but, she's very stubborn considering she has a hard time letting in and trust guys inside her heart [[in my story she's 17; while Souta is 14; best friends with Sango, Ayame and Botan; she's a dog demon like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with Souta where they are offically their adopted sister and brother considering Sesshomaru has a soft spot towards Kagome and Souta]]_

_Souta Higurishi: (Inuyasha) he's the yougest brother to Kagome; he accompanies with his older sister Kagome, being she's the only family left until they both got reconnected with their cousin Kurama and got sent to live with their grandmother Genkai. At first he was upset that Naraku (his rival, enemy) killed their mom and grandpa right in front of him, he vowed to get revenge with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's help he's offically their adopted little brother and became a demon like his sister; best friends with Sango's brother Kohaku, Rin, and Shippo (his nephew) [[in my story he's 14]]_

_Shippo Kitsune-Higurishi: (Inuyasha; adopted son to Kagome, Shippo is the sweet, caring kitsune where he's Kagome's adopted son after he swore to avenge his father's death with the help of Inuyasha; he's also very protected with Kagome considering she's his mama along with his family._

_Kurama Otanashi: (Yu Yu Hakusho) half silver fox demon partially human; reconnects with his two cousins Kagome and Souta after learning they just lost their mom and grandfather and living with their grandmother Genkai who just happens to be Yusuke trainer; kinda funny how they all know each other thru Genkai don't you think? [In my story he is 18]]_

_Rin Yamagami-Tashaskashashi: (Inuyasha) Travels with Sesshomaru in the feudal era [[in my story she is 14; best friends with Shippo, Souta and Kohaku]] who's Sesshomaru's adopted daughter; and considers Kagome as her older sister and looks up to her._

_Hiei Kurayami: (Yu Yu Hakusho) full demon jagan [third eye] master also the only master of the "Dragon Of The Darkness Flame" when he first met Sango they didn't get along at all until she slowly captured his heart by how caring and strong she can be despite how he supposly hates humans but, underneath all that quiet, stubborn type of his; he's a big softy when it comes with Sango after saving her life [[in my story he is 18]]_

_Botan Somujo: (Yu Yu Hakusho) Known as the "Grim Reaper" also the guide spirits across the "River Styx" and also captured a certain monk name Miroku but eventually slowly lets him in her heart although she doesn't show it very often but, she really does care about him and becomes good friends with Kagome, Sango and Ayame._

_Inuyasha Tashakshashi: (Inuyasha) Half demon Half human Born from a human mother named Izayoi and inu taiyoukai (dog demon) pinned to a tree for 50 years By Kikyo because of Naraku. Also younger brother of the Full demon Sesshomaru. He also considers Kagome his best friend/sister along with Souta who's offically his and Sesshomaru's little adopted brother where Kagome and Souta became a dog demon so they can become part of the family [[he is 17 in this story; hence how his friends has someone I thought he should be with someone too; you'll be surprised who captured his heart]]_

_Sesshomaru Tashakashi (Inuyasha) Older brother to Inuyasha. Full fledged demon and also despises humans Naraku and his younger brother Inuyasha; he may not show it but he's very protected with his family despite people think he's not a huge fan towards humans but, has soft spot underneath especially with Rin and Kagome and very protected with his brothers and Kagome [[ he is 19 in this story]]_

_Kazuma Kuwabara: (Yu Yu Hakusho) Closest friend to Yusuke Urameshi. Often called Kuwabara. Also is in love with Yukina, an Ice apparition who just so happens to be Hiei's twin sister. [[he is 18 in this story]]_

_Sango Taijia: (Inuyasha) Demon slayer that live in the feudal era. lost her family because of a trick that naraku did. hunts him down and trying to get the jewel shards and her brother Kohaku. Works with Inuyasha and the gang. She's best friends with Kagome, Ayame and Botan where she considers Kagome her sister along with Souta, Inuyasha and Miroku [[she is 18 in this story; love interest is with Hiei at first they didn't get along at first until he somhow captured her heart despite he never shows any interest until he saved her life leaving her dumbfounded and shocked]]_

_Miroku Houshi (Inuyasha) has a cursed right hand because of Naraku who passed the curse down generation to generation and eventually it will kill him unless he can kill Naraku before that happens. He's the closest friend to Inuyasha and Kouga despite they didn't had in common at first where it turns out they have in common which just happens to be enemies with Naraku [[he is 19 in this story; love interest is with Botan (the Grim Reaper) who slowly captured his heart]]_

_Kohaku Taijia: (Inuyasha) younger brother to Sango; was killed then made into a slave by Naraku then got himself from under his clutches. He's also responsible for the deaths of his family members because of a spider demon (Naraku) where he took control of his body [[he's 15 in this story; best friends with Souta, Shippo and Rin]]_

_Kouga Ookami: (Inuyasha) Wolf demon. Hunting down Naraku for killing his kin. Has and unrequited love with Kagome Higurashi Uses the powers of 2 jewel shards to make him super fast but, eventually gets over Kagome afterwards seeing he realized he considers her as a sister, and mates with Ayame where he made a promise to Ayame when she was younger; he's also finds himself attracted towards Inuyasha even though he's somewhat good friends with Inuyasha and Miroku (shocking isn't it) [[he is 18 in this story]]_

_Ayame Misura: (Inuyasha) Wolf demon. She belongs to the white clan. Has an unrequited love with Koga. She's somewhat good friends with Kagome and Sango but, eventaully becomes best friends considering she found out that Kagome is no longer Kouga's interest anymore; although she died during the battle towards Naraku leaving Kouga depressed but somehow finds himself attracted towards Inuyasha [[she is 17 in this story]]_

_Keiko Yukimura: (Yu Yu Hakusho) Long time friend (ex girlfriend) to Yusuke Urameshi and breaks it off with him; leaving him heartbroken and ends up with Hojo (she wont' be in the story that much but I thought she should be in the characters anyway) [[she is 16 in my story]]_

_Kagura Kaza : (Inuyasha) Wind demon. Incarnation the the half demon Naraku [[she is 17 in my story; love interest Sesshomaru; although she's exactually sure how he captured her heart but, slowly falls in love with him and hopes to be free under Naraku's clutches]]_

_Naraku Gumo : (Inuyasha) Born from the selfish wish and flesh of the human Onigumo, Turned Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other and also has a burning desire for Kikyo because of Onigumo; who murdered Kagome's mother and grandfather where Kagome along with her friends managed to save Souta Kagome's little brother, and left him in the dust after killing him thanks to Kagome's powerful aura [[ He is 19 in this story]]_

_Kikyo Amane (Inuyasha) Inuyasha's former lover but died because of Naraku after she pinned him to a tree fifty years ago. Was resurrected by black magic; although she ends up losing her life peacefully where Inuyasha eventually moves on with his life and will always love her but, knew she's not the same person he fell in love with [[she is 18 in this story]]_

**_(a/n: and there you have it for the characters in this story… hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story… right now I'm going to start the prologue which where they story will take place. Don't forget to read and review)_**

snowymk24

_Prologue…_

_Inuyasha (in the feudal era where Inuyasha and the gang just got back from their journey to rest a bit in Kaede's village)_

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and I along with Shippo and Kirara just got back from our journey looking for the Shikon Jewel. So far we got half of the jewel and yet somehow it feels like a life time till we get to finish. I noticed that Sango, and Shippo falling asleep where Miroku sleeps next to Sango then Inuyasha well he would sleep outside in his spot at the tree where I spotted him.

"Inuyasha" I yelled up where he looked down arching his eyebrow at me "Kagome?" as he jumps from the tree and says "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Inuyasha I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to head back home, my mom and grandpa are probably worried by now…" I stated knowing full well that he's going to protest but, in my surprised he didn't.

"Okay, how long are you going to be gone this time?" Inuyasha asked, leaving me to blink my eyes at him dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry what, you're actually going to let me go home?" I told him looking at him in dislief.

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders.

I looked at him suspiciously starring at him, leaving him in uneasy and said" What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha." I told him.

Inuyasha shrugged and said" What I can be nice when I want to be besides it would be nice if Sango, Mirkoku, Shippo and Kirara came with us don't you think?"

I looked at him in dislief once again and said" Like I said who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

"Feh," he stated and looked at me "Here I am trying to make amends and you're not happy about it."

I blinked at him then pinched him leaivng him to say "Ow what was that for wench." Leaving me to smile and said" There's the Inuyasha who we all know and love." Leaving him stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied then continued to talk "Come on let's get everybody so we can head back to your place, besides we're out of food."

I rolled my eyes and said" Of course you would say that."

Inuyasha and I headed up inside the hut where Sango and Miroku just got up from their nap and Miroku to talk "Oh hey Kagome, Inuyasha we were wondering where you two were? What's going on?"

"Actually Miroku, Sango we wanted to talk to you both?" I told them.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Sango asked.

I looked at my best friend with an assured smile and said" Of course, I was just wondering if you guys want to accompany us to my time in Tokoyo, we needed to get some supplies and since I never tried to get you guys inside before I thought why not try it, besides Kaede showed me what to do in case you guys want to come with."

Sango smiled, nodded to the suggestion and said" I would love to go, I always wanted to see where you came from Kagome."

"Great what about you Miroku." I asked as he smiled.

"I would love to accompany you Ms. Kagome. Is Shippo and Kiara coming as well." Miroku asked.

"Of course they are, let me just let Kaede know and we'll be good to go." I told them leaving Inuyasha to say "We'll meet you at the well Kags."

"Kay." I told him as I went to find Lady Kaede the priestess in the villiage along with me of course.

"Kaede." I spoke up as I saw her in the field picking some herbs.

"Oh hello Kagome, did ye just got back with Inuyasha and the guys." Kaede replied.

I nodded and said" Yes we did, we just got here a few hours ago and rested a bit, I just wanted to let you know that Inuyasha and I are going to bring Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kiara in my time if that's alright."

"Of course ye need the rest and I'm sure they would love to see where ye came from." Kaede replied leaving me to smile.

"I'm sure they would, we'll be back soon." I told her.

"Of course Kagome, I'll see ye soon." Kaede replied as I helped her with th herbs where I got my backpack from the hut and went to meet Inuyasha and our friends.

_~Yu Yu Hakusho in the spirit demon world at Koenma's office Yusuke and the gang's boss~_

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

_(flashback 3 ½ days ago)_

"Your kidding me right?" Yusuke looked up at the brown haired girl standing in front of him.

"No Yusuke! This isn't a joke! I am just tired. I never see you any more because your always on these dangerous missions and I don't even know if I will ever see you again."

"Keiko, you know that these missions are important to me." Yusuke looked up at his girlfriend. They were standing in a deserted part of the park.

"More important than me?" she had somewhat of a pleading look in her eyes.

Yusuke was hesitant to answer.

"See Yusuke, that's exactly what I'm talking about! You can't even make up your mind right away. I even ask you to tell me when you go out on one of your missions but you never do!"

"Keiko,the only reason I don't tell you is because, 1- I don't want to worry you about the missions I go too and Two- I can't, I'm not alloweed too; it's one of the reasons why I took this job in this first place you know that!"

Yusuke looked directly into Keiko's eyes hoping to some god out there that she would understand.

"Yusuke..." her voice was just above a whisper "..I can't wait forever for you..I'm sorry but it's over..between us please understand.. I'm so sorry Yusuke."

Before Yusuke could say anything else Keiko turned and ran. Out of the park...Out of his life.

Yusuke couldn't believe what just happened. She left him. Yusuke walked over to a near by bench and laid down looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful day.

And for the first time in two years...

Yusuke cried.

_(end of flashback-in Koenma's office-still Yusuke's P.O.V)_

"Alright we had some readings that there's a miko priestess around these parts around in Toyoko, Japan not far from where you live Yusuke." Koenma replied leaving me deep in my thoughts that I didn't even hear what Koenma was talking about; leaving my good friend Kuwabara worry about me along with Kurama along with Hiei even though he wont' show it I know he cares about us deep deep down…

"Yusuke are you even listening to me!" Koenma exclaimed leaving Kuwabara to reply "Boss I don't think he can hear you."

"And WHY NOT!" Koenma exclaimed leaving me to snap out of it.

"Well because…. "Kuwabara stated leaving me to say "No need to yell I'm right in front of you guys." As I looked away from the guys.

"Yusuke did you hear what I just said?" Koenma explained as everybody looked at me with curiously except Hiei he just had that scowl on his face.

"Yeah I heard you, are we done yet?" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms.

Koenma looked at me for a long moment and said" No we're not even close to being done. You guys head to Genkai she'll tell you what to do from there." Koenma explained leaving me to arch my eyebrow.

"Why do we need to go back to Genkai's place?" I asked.

"Well if you paid a speck of attention; Genkai's grandchildren are going to live with them; which is very important because you're going to be working with them for now on… we just don't know if it's the right time right now." Koenma explained.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Well like I said… Genkai's grandchildren just lost their only family and they been staying with a good friend with one of the grandchildren and more importantly I'm sure you guys will get along great. Just make sure you don't piss off the grand daughter of Genkai. She's been thru a lot from what Genkai told me anyway." Koenma stated then continued to talk "Botan please transport them to Genkai's place please."

"Sure thing boss, come on guys let's go." Botan chirped happily as she took us to Genkai's place; not knowing it would change everything.

_(back in Inuyasha- feudal era where Kagome is meeting up with Inuyasha, Sango, Mirkoku, Shippo and Kirara at the well so they can all come with Kagome in her time; Tokoyo, Japan)_

**Sango's P.O.V.**

"So how exactly does that work Kagome?" I asked as Kagome who finally made it to meet up with us at the well.

"Well from what Kaede said; she told me that you guys have to go with me with the Shikon Jewel with me and from there we'll go to my place. We been working on it for a long while." Kagome explained as she carried her backpack.

"Mama, we can go with you instead of just Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Of course sweetie, just stick close to me alright, come on guys, ready to go?" Kagome told us leaving us to confirm a nod.

Inuyasha, Miroku, along with myself and Kirara in my arms with Kagome behind us holding Shippo in her arms we went inside the well which transports us to Kagome's time in Tokoyo, Japan; not knowing that it would change everything especailly for Kagome.

Once we reached to the end of the well Kagome looked up knowing we're at her place and said" Wow it actually worked, come on there's a ladder here."

"Mama we're really at your place." Shippo asked curiously thru his voice.

"Yes Shippo we're here, my mom is going to be so excited to see you; she always wanted grandchildren." Kagome replied shaking her head.

"Mama, Grandpa! Souta are you home?" Kagome exclaimed as we got out of the temple but, I had an uneasy feeling something was wrong.

"Miroku do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yes I do, but it couldn't be… " Miroku stated… as we looked at each other then at Inuyasha who had the same look as we did.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!MAMA! GRANDPA!" Kagome exclaimed as she bend down towards her mom and grandpa where they were found dead covered in their blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as we raced after him where we saw Kagome screaming in horror seeing her mom and grandpa.

"Oh Kags," I exclaimed as I held my best friend as she was crying her eyes out till I saw a boy almost about my brother's Kohaku's age and said" Kagome-chan."

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed as she raced to her little brother as she checked for wounds "Are you alright."

"Kags, what's going on ? who are those people and …." Souta stated as he saw his mom and grandpa in horror" Mom! Grandpa! Kags. What's going on? What happen!"

"I don't know… they were suppose to meet aunti at the airport I assumed but, I guess they didn't- …"Kagome stated got cut off as we looked at the wall in horror with blood.

"Kags? Kagome! Talk to me!" inuyasha exclaimed as he started to shake Kagome out of it but, she just pointed at the wall leaving us to follow where she was pointed at leaving us in horror.

"Kukukuku…" Naraku stated, leaving me in my fighting form with my boomarang_(a/n: in case you're wondering it's Naraku. He found a way to get to Kagome's time and killed her only family but didn't get to her little brother Souta in time considering he was at his friends house when he killed Kagome's mom and grandpa)_

"So… this is your place priestes…" Naraku stated looking around leaving Kagome in her fighting form "What did you do…" Kagome said with some vemon in her voice.

"Souta stay behind me and Inuyasha." Kagome stated leaving Souta to protest but Inuyasha beat him to it "Kagome…"

"I'm serious Inuyasha make sure he doesn't go near him promise me." Kagome looked at us.

**~Inuyasha's P.O.V~**

I looked at my best friend Kagome; who I consider as a sister even though we both had feeling for each other but, never really confirmed it… towards one another…

"Alright. Come on kid." I stated leaving Souta to protest but, I beat him to it far away as possible hoping Kagome wouldn't do what I think she was about to do.

"What's going on Inuyasha? Why is there an aura around sis?" Souta asked; leaving me to question why is there an aura around Kagome? I don't think I even seen an aura like that before.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Sanga asked.

"I honestly don't know, where's Shippo?" I asked as I was looking around for the little kitsune.

"Right here." Shippo who popped out of nowhere onto my shoulder and said" Is Kagome going to be okay?"

"I don't know Shippo I really don't know." I stated as I continued to look at my friends "But I'll tell you one thing though. He's going to pay for killing Kagome's mom and grandpa… at least he didn't get Souta… or else it would of killed Kagome… and … I know how that feels losing someone you cared about."

"Inuyasha look!" Mirkoku exclaimed as we saw an explosion inside the house leaving us to yell "KAGOME!"

"You guys stay here I'm going to check it out!" I exclaimed leaving Sango, and Miroku to yell after me "Inuyasha wait!"

"You guys stay here, protect Souta, Shippo and Kiarara I'm not going to leave Kagome behind or leave her to die not on my watch!" I exclaimed.

"Be careful Inuyasha." Sango yelled out.

"Don't I always." I yelled back. As I headed inside to Kagome's house, I coughed from the smoke and yelled "Kagome! Kagome! Where are you!"

I saw Kagome's mom, grandpa were there, so I got their bodies out in a distance and went back hoping to find Kagome.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" I exclaimed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome yelled in the distant "Over here!"

"Kagome!" I yelled as I finally found her after 15 minutes she was upstairs; covered in deep cuts with some bruises.

"What the hell was that; you could of killed yourself!" I exclaimed.

Kagome half smiled and then said"I managed to weaken his power but he got away." then before I can reply she blacked out.

"Kagome!" I exclaimed shaking her, but before I can say anything more the house was surrounded with smoke and I knew I had to get us out of here so I jumped thru her bedroom window.

~Souta's P.O.V~

"So… you're Sango and Miroku right?" I whispered as I held my knees together hoping my sister was alright; with Inuyasha being my hero he would make something bad would happen to her.

"Yeah I'm Sango and that's Mirkok? Are you Souta?" the brunnette girl replied.

"I am and that must be Shippo and Kiara right?" I replied.

"Yes it is." The raven boy with a blue priest outfit.

"Hey look!" Shippo exclaimed pointing at Inuyasha carrying my unconcious sister along with my mom and grandpa.

"Inuyasha!" I exclaimed as I ran ahead towards them "Is she okay?"

Inuyasha looked at me then looked at Kagome"She'll be fine, she's just unconcious right now we need to get her medical attention do you know where we can get that?"

"Yeah the hospital; but that's like 20 minutes from here; neither of can drive except Kagome." I explained then turned to the rest of them "I'm guessing you guys don't know how to drive do you?"

"What is this drive?" Miroku asked.

"Is where you can drive a vehicle; it's a car like that." I explianed as I pointed at one of the cars passing us by downstairs from the temple.

"Ah; no I don't think we do; we better get to the village I'm sure Kaede can help." Sango explained.

"But, what about me; I can't go inside?" I asked.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure Kagome wouldn't want to leave you behind; you can come with us." Inuyasha explained leaving me in a huge grin on my face.

"What about mom and grandpa?" I asked.

"Your mom and grandpa are in a safe place; let me go get them and we can bury them in a rest place where we have a proper funeral for them okay." Inuyasha explained leaving me to nod as I was trying not to cry seeing that me and Kagome just lost both our mom and grandpa from the clutches of that Naraku character.

**~End of Prologue~**


End file.
